


Lot to Learn

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College AU, Frottage, M/M, Swearing, i might continue this?, light sex, mention of baysha, mention of rollintyre, started off as a prompt on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Finn Balor is a typical art student. He has no clue what to do his assignments on and is lacking a bit of creative muse. That is until he happens to see a beautiful large tan man with long hair shining like a angel on the football field. Then Finn can't get enough.





	Lot to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinouchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinouchi/gifts).



> ((There is actually a fic with these same roles on here that I absolutely love. It's an Ambreigns end-game. But so good. Can't recall the name but if you catch it in your night searches for good stuff, read it.))
> 
> The first section of this was a prompt fill for Jin. But I got so into it. Whoops.  
> I maybe might add another chapter or 2. I don't know. We'll see.
> 
> Read and Comment, Kudos, Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Lot to Learn by Luke Christopher)

Finn had been listing options in his head for his next project for his drawing class. Not to mention he had a shoot he needed to do for his photography class. But nothing was appealing. How many sketches of geisha and demons could he do before the professor called him out on variety?

He had thought about calling up Sasha to see if they wanted to brainstorm. But he was sure Sasha was too busy planning her wedding to the kind hearted Bayley. And by planning he meant cuddling. And by cuddling he meant sex. Those two. Geez. Finn was almost jealous.

Okay he was jealous. Christ, it must be nice to have someone that not only fingered you senseless but also served as model for midterm drawing projects. Sasha, that lucky bitch.

The sound of yelling, footfalls, and a crack pulled him from his thoughts. He didn’t realize he was at the American football field until he looked to the side. On the field a large amount of students were in practice kits. Helmets and pads clashed against eachother as they ran through drills. Finn watched for a few minutes, mind still working through options. Maybe he could draw strangers in the park or something. Do a face study on the local homeless man he passes by when he’s off campus for pizza.

He was almost ready to leave when the shine of glossy long dark hair caught his eye.

Holy Fuck.

If Finn knew angels played American football he would have actually come to watch a game.

There on the field, shiny with sweat and laughing with two other other players, stood a man with long wavy hair and a cute grin. Finn could see the dark tribal tattoo stretching from his wrist up past the jersey sleeve. He had his helmet cradled against his side. And even from afar, Finn could see the slightest curve of tummy above the tight spandex pants.

And goodness. Those thighs. Finn would probably pay God himself for a taste of those.

Finn had never been so attracted to a complete stranger in his life.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was infatuated. Was this love at first sight?

Finn tore his eyes away as the tan statuesque man put the helmet back on and went back on the field after the coach blew his sharp and shrill whistle.

For days and days after the “first sighting” as Sasha liked to call it, Finn would go to the field and sit on the bleachers and watch the team practice. By team he meant the beautiful man that plagued his dreams and sketch books. Eventually, Finn had decided that his drawing assignment would be a- probably  inappropriate for college- drawing of the football player shirtless, just the shoulder pads and tight pants, long hair cascading over his shoulders like a dark waterfall- flushed and laying on the field grass, eyes half-lidded and inviting.

Of course, seeing this man shirtless would really help Finn with this drawing. Because he had yet to witness such greatness. And he was extremely curious to find out where that tattoo ends. …For the sake of his project. You know. For science.

Music played softly in his ears, low enough to hear his surroundings. His hoodie was snug and the hood was up over a beanie. His glasses were sliding down his nose as he worked. The sketch pad was in his lap, pencils and charcoals sticking out of his bag.

Finn’s hands were stained with graphite as he used his finger to smudge the soft lines on the thick paper, to create a gentle contrast where the pants met tan body. This was just a rough draft. Finn was still getting a feel for drawing those soft kind eyes that sparkled in the setting sun.

“My tribal actually extends onto my chest.”

Finn jumped. Jumped pretty high. His hand jolted too, swiping a line across most of the page, cutting right through the center of the drawing. His heart was hammering as he looked up at the voice.

How fucking dazed was he to not noticed that practice had ended and that the Adonis was now beside him on the bleachers?

Finn bit his lip a little, taking the headphones out of his ears and letting his blue eyes scan the features he had never seen so closely.

He might have forgotten how to speak, how to form words. This guy was alot more beautiful close up.

The other man looked at him sheepishly, an embarrassed awkward grin on his face. “Sorry, beautiful, didn’t mean to scare you. Or ruin your drawing.”

He might have opened his mouth a few times, closing it each time he couldn’t figure out what to say. Finally he looked at the sketch and blushed darkly. “I… it’s okay. It was a draft.”

The other man licked his bottom lip before chuckling. Those brown eyes never left Finn’s face as Finn quickly closed the sketch pad, hoping to God this man wouldn’t see any of the other drawings. Especially the ones Finn doodled when he was awake in the middle of the night and horny.

“I think I should introduce myself so you can put a name to the impressive draft you were working on,”  he held out his hand and smiled pretty. “I’m Roman.”

“Finn,” Finn replied back, voice low and shy. He took the hand and expected a short but strong shake. Instead his hand was pulled up to those pouty lips. Roman kissed the top of his knuckles, eyes still on Finn’s face.

Finn must have looked very flustered, because Roman laughed again. “Sorry, I just thought I should kiss the hand that makes me look so good.”

Oh man. Finn wanted to fall back and flail at how smooth and cute that line was just now. For now he would just internally scream.

Finn took a deep breath, willing his nerves to settle then smirked sly and flirty. “Well, my hand can only sketch what my eyes see. But see, it’s having a little trouble getting your body right.”

“Well,” Roman grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “Guess we’re gonna have to fix that after I take you out for dinner.”

_ ____ _

 

Roman had to change and shower, but he looked at Finn with a stern but oddly playful look, telling him to not move an inch that he’d be right back.

He thought about it. Mostly because Finn was about 400% sure he looked like a hot mess in a hoodie and sweatpants. He wanted to change. Put on some pants that make his ass look good. Or put in his contacts, at least.

But when Roman walked back out, two other guys joking around with him, Finn felt a little better. Roman was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. And he still looked so good.

“Alright,” Roman sighed. He looked back at the bleachers and his eyes lingered on where Finn stood with his hands clutching his messenger bag. Then he looked back at his friends, one tall with broad shoulders and a thick red beard wearing a snapback, the other with long curly hair and sweet looking eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh?” the one with the red beard smirked. He chewed his gum a few times then nodded. “So the artist is into you? Damn and here I thought it would be me.”

His tone was obviously joking and it made Finn snort amused. He walked down the bleacher stairs and joined the guys, grinning brightly. “I was, but your friend here offered dinner and entertainment, so I guess you were just too late.”

Roman snickered, eyes squinting as he grinned large. 

The other man rolled his eyes but elbowed the red bearded man- who was amused. “Ambrose stop flirting with guys. You’re straight remember?”

This Ambrose guy shrugged and winked at noone in particular. “College is a time for experimentation, baby. Isn’t that how you ended up sleeping with the Scottish dude from your business classes, Seth? ”

Seth glared at Ambrose, lips scrunched together in anger. 

Roman looked down at Finn and grimaced jokingly. “Well that’s our cue to go.”

They ended up getting dinner from a food truck that passed the outskirts of campus most nights. Sandwiches and fries, but it was good either way.  They talked. Roman was easy to talk to. Finn was mostly quiet unless he was making a sassy comment, it was a part of his charm. But walking with Roman through campus, eating their sandwiches and drinking from cold water bottles, Finn found that he was never short on something to say.

They talked about their majors and if they might ever cross paths in classes. They might still with their general studies classes. But chances were slim. Roman was majoring in elementary education and Finn was positive he didn’t need to take any art classes for that.

Then they talked about everything else that came to mind. Dorms. Parties. Where they were from. Favorite foods. Animals. Friends. They went through so many topics, they never actually finished any. Just kept changing subjects like flipping the channel. It was a little dizzying, but Finn was having a blast.

Eventually they got to the quad and sat on a bench. It was dark out. The only people walking around in the early November cool air were students going to and coming from night classes. They faced eachother, Finn’s knee bumping into Roman’s leg as he crossed it under him. Roman’s hand dropped to his side, just glancing Finn’s leg. 

They were now talking about music. Roman looked even more beautiful somehow as he looked up to the blue-black starless sky and talked about some artist Finn is sure he never heard of. But Finn really liked the calm smile pulling at Roman’s soft looking lips. He kind of wanted to see just how soft they were. Were they like clouds?

He had unconsciously started tracing his fingers along the lines of Roman’s tribal tattoo. He focused on the small turtle peeking out at the wrist. 

Roman stopped talking and watched Finn study his tattoo with a relaxed silence. Finn looked up with clear blue eyes. He was curious about this man in front of him. He wanted to know it all. “What does the turtle symbolize?”

Roman scratched his bearded jaw for a second, looking a little nervous. “It’s for family. I got it for my daughter.”

Oh? Well that was unexpected. He knew plenty of people with kids. Never went on a date with one, that he knew of. He didn’t mind it, though. Finn really loved kids. He had a gaggle of nieces and nephews back home that he adored and missed beyond belief. And who was he to judge Roman? He was an art student from Ireland who draws sexually driven sketches of complete strangers- amazingly gorgeous strangers who played football, but still. Plus, dads were hot, at least this one was.

“How old is she?” Finn smiled softly.

Roman perked up a little. He was probably expecting a withdrawn answer, Finn mused. He wondered how often this young dad had that happen to him. “She just turned 4. But I think she acts more like she’s 16 with her little attitude.”

Finn’s fingers were still tracing the tattoo. He smirked. “You’re not with her mother are you? Don’t know how I feel about being on a date with someone unavailable.”

“Oh, now you insult me,” Roman put a hand on his heart feigning being upset. Then he shook his head. “Nah. Me and my ex were a thing in high school before I figured out I was gay. We were young, but it’s working out okay so far.”

Finn nodded. 

“I hope that doesn’t make you lose interest,” Roman’s voice was low and steady, but Finn had a feeling he was nervous. “I mean in using me as a model, of course.” 

With a wink, Finn smirked. “Totally lost interest in having you as my drawing assignment model. God. You’re just not the sexy football player I want to draw shirtless. Nope. Now you’re the sexy football player I want to go out for coffee with tomorrow before classes.”

“Asking me out?”

“Depends on your answer,” Finn sighed. “Wanna get some coffee tomorrow?”

Roman leaned in, placing a large hand behind Finn’s head and leading him in. Their lips meshed together like they were made to support eachother. Finn was practically giddy to know that Roman’s lips were like pillows as they lightly touched his. 

When they inched apart, Roman smirked in a way that had Finn sure as hell that he was going to never regret getting caught sketching on the bleachers.

“Don’t you need help for your drawing?”

“I do.”

“Well, we don’t want to make this a last minute assignment,” Roman hinted. His hand was still on the back of Finn’s head and his fingers were scratching just a bit, idly touching Finn’s cropped short hair showing under the beanie.

“We might have to work on it a few times for me to get it perfect.”

“Then we really should go get to work.”

Finn snickered as Roman arched a brow at him, grinning big.

Standing, the Irishman took Roman’s hand in his and pulled the bigger man into a light job across the quad where it was just a short walk to the dorms behind student union. They got inside the dorms, up the stairs to the second floor and into Finn’s room in record time. 

Thank fuck his roomate Joe was not in. Finn locked the door behind him and shot Joe a quick text. “Look. I need the room tonight. Find somewhere else for to sleep. Thanks. I owe you a beer.”

He tossed the phone to the side with his bag.

Roman grabbed him close and took off Finn’s beanie before taking the older man’s head in his hands and kissing him much harder then in the quad. Hard enough to knock the thoughts out of Finn’s head. 

His hands pulled at Roman’s shirt as they made out. He wanted it off. He wanted to see Roman’s body so much. He wanted to put his mouth all over it. Fuck, he was so hard already. It had been awhile since the last time someone touched him like this. But Roman was also just really really attractive, body and soul. Kind and sexy. Finn struck gold by walking to that field that day. He was positively in like with this guy.

Roman backed up and let Finn slip him out of his t-shirt. 

Finn could feel a whine build in his throat. 

This man before him was beautiful. The tribal tattoo was like Roman had said on the bleachers hours ago. It wrapped half of Roman’s broad chest, hiding a brown nipple that Finn really really wanted to latch his lips on. Instead, Finn ran his hands across Roman’s shoulders and down the firm chest. Further down, the abs. He could see the muscles there but there was also just a bit of tummy making them soft. Finn groaned. So sexy. He wanted to just nibble his way across the curve of pudge that led to the waistband of loose sweatpants. Sweatpants that did nothing at all to cover up the thick thighs Finn had wanted to taste from the “first sighting”. 

And sweet Lord, Finn muttered as he slipped his hands in the sweatpants and boxers and ran his fingers down Roman’s legs as he slipped the pants off. That ass looked heavy. It looked like it was made for grabbing. And fuck it, Finn did just that, letting his graphite dirty hands grip on. 

Roman jumped a little, surprised at Finn’s bravado. He giggled but let Finn massage his ass as he stepped out of his sneakers and the pants around his ankles.

Finn, still curious to take Roman all in, pushed Roman back onto the bed and raked his eyes all over him.

“Shit, you are beautiful,” Finn sighed. He ripped off his own clothes, not caring about how desperate he was. His erection was already proving that proudly.

The growl Roman made when Finn was fully naked… . The sound had Finn’s dick bobbing excitedly. That sound and that body. Roman had to be the reincarnation of some kind of war god.

“Damn, baby boy, you’re supposed to be the artist not the art.”

Finn tossed his head back and laughed. Why was Roman so cute even as they were both really turned on and naked?

Finn crawled on top of Roman and kissed him quick before saying “shut up and kiss me.”

As they made out, naked bodies pressed together, Roman wrapped a leg around Finn’s waist. Finn dug his hands into Roman’s hair and tugged a little every time Roman rolled his hips, making their arousals shift against eachother. 

Little groans mingled with the sound of their saliva slicked mouths moving together. Roman’s tongue was big like the rest of him and it felt exquisite in Finn’s mouth. He really couldn’t wait to find out how that tongue would feel in other places.

But that wasn’t going to be tonight, because the way Roman was frotting into him had Finn so close. Really quickly. Roman’s body was hot and sweaty, sliding easy against Finn’s. Both of them were leaking and moaning and sighing at the pleasure they were creating. It was intoxicating.

Roman massaged Finn’s lower back tenderly. It was making Finn feel safe. Roman was so caring with his hands. Soft touches mixed with firm grips.

“Shit,” Roman gasped, bucking up into Finn. He rolled his hips just so. “I could do this with you forever.”

“Oh thank god, because if we even try anything else I’ll fucking cum right away,” Finn groaned, bluntly. “You feel so good.”

Roman gulped and leaned his head back. He licked his lips and moved a hand between their bodies. Finn whined when he felt Roman’s big hand take both hard dicks and start pumping.

He leaned up to get a good look before moving his own hand to rub his thumb against Roman’s leaking head with every stroke.

It must have felt fantastic for Roman, because he moaned long and low and his hand slowed. Finn loved the feel of Roman pulsing against him as hot white cum dripped down and coated Roman’s fingers.

As Roman’s body trembled, he continued to jerk his hand, bringing Finn closer and closer to the edge. Not that seeing Roman’s face as he came against him wasn’t enough to lose it already. His cum mixed with Roman’s slicking them both up and it felt so good.

Roman held on to Finn tight with his other arm around the lean back, keeping him close as the older man’s body twitched and spasmed with orgasm.

Once the high leaked away, Roman and Finn kissed some more, blissed out and sated. Roman closed his eyes and sighed.

“We didn’t get very much work done on your assignment,” he smirked.

Finn snorted amused and wrapped his arms around Roman’s sticky, sweat covered body. He snuggled in close and rested his head on that tattoo covered pec. “I hope you like to cuddle, cuz I’m down for a nap right now.”

“Fuck yeah,” Roman cheered. He hugged Finn in and soon enough they both nodded off.

____

 

Finn woke up about an hour later. He stayed laying for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of Roman’s big body and the noise of Roman's little snores.

He didn’t usually sleep with relative strangers like this unless he had a few too much to drink. But he was very sure Roman was an exception to any norm he ever had.

Slipping out of the warm embrace, Finn put back on his sweatpants and grabbed his sketchbook. He was so happy his roomate actually stayed away. But Finn was sure that Joe was going to let him hear it for weeks. He was sure there was a sassy text on his phone right now.

Regardless Finn sat on the other bed and took a good look at Roman's naked body. It was so sexy to see his sheets crumpled up around the tan skin. The broad chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Even the tiny bit of drool on the corner of Roman’s mouth was perfection.

Finn's hand started sketching bits and pieces of Roman's body. He started with Roman's face, spending time on the strong jaw and scratchy dark beard. On the same page, but on a clean spot Finn outlined Roman's arms as they were crossed behind Roman's head. He added details as he went. The tribal tattoo. The soft hairs of his armpit. The shiny skin of branded skin that had healed. The curve of muscle where chest became shoulder.

A loud snore made Finn jolt but he stifled his giggles so he didn't wake the bigger man up.

Next, on a new page, Finn's eyes studied Romans lower body. Roman had his legs bent like the number 4 giving Finn the most amazing view or thighs, ass, pelvis, and the tiny bit of tummy he still wanted to kiss all over. Dried cum speckled the soft belly. He wasn’t sure it it was Roman’s or his.

Finn sketched out the thick thighs and the curve of his ass trying his best to capture just how delicious they truly were. His hands got dark with stains as he smudged the curls his drew above Roman's flaccid dick. The dick was nestled against his balls, just slightly to the side with Roman’s pose, the tip pressed against the creamy expanse of thigh. Even in sleep his dick was thick. 

This boy was thick all around. Finn panted.

Honestly, Finn couldn't help it, he was starting to get hard. Roman was so gorgeous and the memories of a few hours ago when Roman had growled and moaned in his ear as they stuck together clouded his mind. Finn was completely captivated. He wanted to learn about Roman. All of him. The good and the bad. He wanted to hold Roman’s hand as they walked across campus. He wanted to wear Roman's jersey. God. Looking at Roman in his bed made him want to have so many sweet moments. And so many lust filled.

Roman was his muse. Looking at him put energy to creative vibrating in Finn’s fingers.

He looked up from sketching Roman's face and eyes from his memory, using the thoughts that were fresh in his mind, making him turned on. He wanted to see the way those brown eyes scrunched up as he came as many times as God permitted. That's when he realized Roman was starting to get hard too.

His blue eyes flicked up to the handsome face and found Roman watching him back, biting his lip.

“Damn baby boy,” Roman said voice heavy with sleep. “You are so beautiful when you draw. Just concentrating so hard.”

“Is that why you're hard again?” Finn teased licking his lip.

“I'm hard because I can feel you staring at me.”

Then Roman grinned goofy and cute. He sat up, opening his legs wider to get more comfortable. his big hands settled in his laps, relaxed. He looked doubtlessly well slept and happy.

“Is this a good pose? Or do you prefer something else?”

Finn quirked a brow. “Any pose from you is good. But if you have another pose in mind I am up for suggestions.”

Roman laughed. Then he leaned back on one elbow, legs sprawled out wide enough for Finn to see a part of Roman he had yet to witness in detail and he started to drool a little. His free hand gripped onto his fattening dick and moved slow and lazy, looking at Finn with half-lidded eyes. 

Oh damn. Such a beautiful angel. And he was really tempting right now.  Finn was so down for it.

Finn tried to draw. He really did. Bit his muse was inspiring other thoughts that didn’t relate to paper and a pencil.

“I really should have gotten into American Football much sooner,” Finn moaned as he threw the sketch book to the side and joined Roman back on his bed.

Roman giggled as he flipped Finn under him and started to kiss down Finn's body. “We're gonna need a long coffee date tomorrow morning because we are not sleeping tonight.”

____________

 

Finn's leg jiggled as he waited for class to finish up. He was handing in his portfolio of his Roman drawings today. Damn, late classes.

He was a little nervous they were kind of intimate and Roman had been a little nervous about having a stranger/professor look at his half naked depiction in several poses of football gear and messy hair. But Finn reassured him that Roman was not at all as provocative as he could be. Roman laughed and said that he trusted Finn's judgement.

Which was big, since they were dating now for a month.

And Finn loved everyday. It wasn’t perfect of course. But Roman was very damn near close. Tiny arguments and stressed out study sessions didn’t compare to Roman’s support and praise. And the sex. The sex was out of this world. It was definitely inspirational. Finn could draw and paint for hours because of it. He was sure this muse would never burn out.

Finally the professor dismissed the class and pointed to the bin they can put their portfolios for observation.

And then Finn was running, rushing across campus to a busy football field where a game would be starting soon. Sasha and Bayley were already waiting for him by the crowd entrance, snuggled up in school colors and a blanket. They found a seat surrounded by their classmates and some locals. And with energetic screams and marching band music, Finn and many others cheered the home team coming out from the locker room.

Roman had his helmet on, but Finn knew it was him the second he was on the field. The long hair poured out from under the headgear and the dark tribal ink was eye catching under those stadium lights.

Finn couldn’t help the huge grin when Roman waved at him. He ignored Bayley and Sasha cooing at him.

The game was fun, despite Finn still not understanding it. Roman had tried to teach him about it, but some of this game was beyond the Irishman. Finn cheered and booed with his peers. By the time the game ended, Finn was pumping with energy.

He was also really turned on. 

So, as the team was leaving the field and heading back to the locker rooms, tired dirty and sweaty, Finn snuck off and hid to the side of the hallways and pulled Roman aside when he was close enough.

Roman grunted in surprise but grinned when he saw his art major boyfriend.

They looked at eachother for long minutes, eyes glinting with life and joy. Roman’s hands were on Finn’s waist, helmet clutched in his hand hung against Finn’s pert ass. The bigger man leaned down and pecked Finn’s cold reddened lips. Then another. And another. Until the short pecks turned into long slow locks.

But nothing Finn and Roman do can ever be simple and sweet. The moment escalated pretty quickly. Both were rutting their hips together as they made out in some empty corner of the hallways beneath the stadium bleachers. THey could hear the din of fans leaving above them. Finn moaned as Roman’s hand, having dropped the helmet with a thunk, dug his hand in Finn’s skinny jeans. The hand grabbed and pulled at one cheek. And Finn would be lying if he didn’t admit at least to himself that the other cheek was sure jealous.

“Hey, uce?” 

The voice calling out made both men groan disappointed. God dammit, Seth. They continued writhing into their boyfriend’s body even with the distraction, though. 

“Yo! Where’d you go?” There’s Dean.

“He’s probably with Finn or something.”

“Uce, I apologize if we are interrupting a quickie, but coach Callaway is looking for you.”

Finn smirked into Roman’s pouty lips. He sighed and leaned back, head resting against the wall and looking at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. “See you at the party?”

Roman gulped and nodded. He didn’t move for a second, rubbing his hand lovingly over Finn’s ass -it was still in Finn’s jeans like it belonged there. Then he sighed dramatically and pulled away completely. He swooped down to get his helmet and glanced over at the flushed Finn before jogging off, cleats clinking on the cement floor.

Finn chuckled as he heard Dean’s laughter. “Roman, my man, you look like you just got blue balled.”

Finn started to walk in the same direction, but once at the main entrance he walked the opposite way, sending a wink his boyfriend’s way as he went.

“You fucking asshole. You know I just did. Thanks alot. Don’t you know my boy is an artist, his hands are gifted.”

  
  
  



End file.
